Gallea
Gallea was a Rinan thief and somewhat of a mentor to Nori. She trained Nori in the art of knives, and how to use a blaster. HERE BE SPOILERS Gallea was slain while trying to retreive the Toveran Scrolls from the Rinan First Museum, a mission that Nori devised to reap an immense reward from her contact. History Little is known about Gallea's history. She was known to have lived near Flotakya, at least for the later half of her life. She founded a house for displaced women in the dangerous city, and trained them to defend themselves. She also trained them to become theives, mostly for low radar operations. The most ambitious of these thieves was Norenda Keshara, who always dreamed of pulling off the perfect heist. The Nori Stori Gallea took Nori in after the death of her brother in 2153. Nori took an immediate interest in her abilities with a knife and demanded to learn with her. Although she was reluctant at first, Nori showed great potential with a blade that even impressed her. The two formed a bond that would often lead to Nori teasing her about being too worried. She would often defend Nori even when no one else did, sometimes foolishly. She also was among the first to notice the love bond forming between Nori and Kerril. When Nori was apporached by her mysterious contact, She was at first nervous, afraid Nori may get hurt. After a while, she let up on her fear and even joined Nori on some adventures. In 2155, however, she was the only person Nori trusted with the knowledge of her plan to steal the Toveran Scrolls. She had a bad feeling about the idea and insisted she come along with Nori. On the night of the heist she was stabbed in the chest by her own blade from a struggle with a guard. She succumbed to her wounds almost instantly dying right before Nori. Nori immediately killed the guard and took her body in a despirate attempt to save it from a horrible fate, and perhaps in denial as well, however when the Rinan Militia descended on her she was forced to abandone the body to escape, taking only her friend's knife and the pack containing the scrolls. After Nori's sorrowful departure from Rine, Gallea's body was discovered by Kerril, and given a proper Rinan Funeral at sea. Later Appearances and Symbolism (Seona Logs) Nori has forever blamed herself for the death of her dear friend, and has since lost all her other friends because of it. Galea has often been the subject of Nori's nightmares, reliving her final moments over and over each night. She states in "Cave In" that she still can't get the image of her blank stare out of her head. In "A Tale of Two Stalors" Gallea may be one of the voices Nori claims to hear from time to time. When Nori is drugged by mobsters, she sees visions of a "zombie" version of Gallea that follow her around wherever she goes. They cause her to cower and whimper in fear confusing her coworkers. The "zombie" Gallea asks Nori why she let her die, and draws her knife. She also explains how she gave everything she had to Nori and still Nori wanted more. These are most likely Nori's own thoughts projected before her, rather than what Gallea would actually say to her. Nori is then forced to face her fear and revisit that night in her mind (with the help of Inga's guidence and tech), and telling "Gallea" how much she really meant to her, and that the night she died was the worst time she has ever faced. In doing so, the vision returns to Gallea as she appeared the night Nori met her and smiles as Nori is snapped back to reality. Later on in 2160, she appears to Nori once more in a Karkan vision quest. This time she appears in angelic atire in the "Rinan Afterlife Realm" and puts on a much more loving face more in tune to her real personality. She leads Nori on a walk through the celestial garden allowing Nori to finally have some closure with her old friend, and make peace with her past. She then shows Nori an image of the Earth claiming it to be her destiny, instead of returning to Rine to become something she never was, a soldier. Nori then departs teary eyed and when asked about it simply states: "Everything is alright now" and smiles. Category:Characters Category:People Category:Rinans